En Equestria por accidente
by mightofWB
Summary: Dos amigos que solo querían pasar un rato libre tranquilos cuando sin aviso alguno, uno de los dos amigos es raptado y llevado a otra dimensión por unas desconcidas criaturas negras mientras que el otro lo intentara rescatar ¿Como reaccionara al saber que esta en un mundo de ponys multicolores? ¿Que peligros encontrara en ese mundo? ¿Que aventuras tendrá?


_Esta es una historia que estuvo en mi cabeza hace un tiempo y al fin tengo el valor de escribirla._

_Opine y dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia_

* * *

**Prologo**

En verdad no sé cómo paso esto y tampoco como llegue aquí

Hace unos minutos estaba en el cuarto de un amigo con una pizza, refrescos y sabritas mientras jugábamos el gta V online

-Gustavo no mames a donde estas wey no te veo- Dije mientras movía a mi personaje como un idiota

-No mames wey estoy atrás de ti- Dijo mi amigo que se comunicaba por el micrófono disparándome por atrás

-Mierda, no tienes por qué dispara- Le dije mientras le disparaba también

-Oye mierda, ya deja de hacer mamadas-

-Sebastián deja de hacer mamadas y ponte a jugar bien- Me dijo mí otro amigo llamado Luis que estaba a lado de mí

-¡Es que mira a este pendejo no me deja de disparar!-

-Ya cálmense los dos- Dijo mi otro amigo Jorge que estaba hablando por otro micrófono

-Ya pues hay que estar unidos- Dijo Gustavo mientras los dos dejábamos de dispararnos

-Bien ¿pero donde mierda vamos?- Dije antes de agarrar un sabrita y me la comía

-Hay que hacer misiones- Propuso Jorge

-Si wey hay que avanzar en eso- Apoyo Gustavo

-Que aburrido wey no para nada- Dije mientras me subía a un carro

-Vamos wey será divertido y de paso matamos a jugadores por diversión- Me dijo Jorge

Después de pensarlo un momento le conteste

-De acuerdo, pero ahorita vengo voy por mi bebe- Dije mientras me iba a toda velocidad en el carro

-Ok te esperamos en el punto de la misión- Me dijo Gustavo

-¿Oigan y yo qué?- Pregunto Jorge -Oh mierda, pero que mierda ¿qué hace ese tipo con esa bazuca? Mierda no, no, ¡noooooooooooooooo!- Se oyó a Jorge decir por el micrófono del juego

Todos nos carcajeamos al oír a Jorge siendo explotado por otro jugador que hasta Luis escupió un poco de refresco por la risa

-Que pendejo eres de verdad- le Dije mientras me reía a lo que Jorge solo se limito a lloriquear

* * *

Paso ya un rato. Yo aun seguía jugando con mis amigos haciendo misiones y aguantando las tonterías de Jorge mientras que Luis checaba algo en la computadora

-Oye wey voy a salir afuera ¿vienes?- Me dijo Luis

-Vas a salir ¿a estas horas de la noche?- Le dije sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

-Pues si yo a veces me relajo cuando salgo a caminar y aparte es para comprar más refresco y sabritas-

-¿A dónde vas Luis?- Pregunto Gustavo

-A caminar un rato y a comprar mas comida- Le respondió Luis

-¿Estás loco? ¿A estas horas de la noche vas a salir? Es muy peligroso- Dijo Jorge mientras hacia unas mas de sus mamadas en el juego

-Pssss he salido miles de veces a caminar en la calle en la noche y no me ha pasado nada- Dijo Luis mientras agarraba sus llaves

-Ok, pero si te coge un vagabundo o un burro no digas que nosotros no te lo advertimos- Dijo Gustavo

-No te preocupes Luis yo luego te alcanzo- Dije mientras tomaba un drago de refresco –Aaaaah santa y gloriosa Fanta

-Ok- Dijo Luis antes de salirse a la calle

-¿No vas a ir verdad?- Me dijo Gustavo

-Sí, luego de que acabemos esta puta misión- Dije mientras me subía a un carro en el juego

De repente justo cuando me subí al carro este estallo haciendo que en mi pantalla se volviera gris y oscuro y apareciera el típico muerto

-¡Perooo que mierdaa!- Exclame al ver el carro echo mierda, hasta que escuche unas risas - ¡Jorge hijo de puta!- Grite antes de azotar el control en el sofá

-Jaajaajajajajaja- Se oyeron las risas de mis amigos

* * *

_30 minutos después_

-¡YAY!. Lo hemos conseguido colegas la victoria es nuestra- Dije mientras alzaba el control y hacia una pose de victoria

-Oye Sebastián ¿ya llego Luis?- Me pregunto Gustavo

-¡No mames se me olvido wey!- Dije mientras me ponía las manos en la cabeza

-Ja, pendejo- Me dijo Jorge

-¿No crees que ya tardo? Ya pasaron como….. 30 minutos exactos- Me dijo Gustavo

-Mierda no se wey voy a ir a buscarlo- Dije mientras me ponía de pie y dejaba el control en la mesa –No se desconecten no tardo-

-Ok- dijeron los al mismo tiempo

-Por cierto- Dije mientras tomaba el control

Me dirigí donde se encontraban mis colegas pulse los botones para que mi personaje sacara la bazucas les apunte y dispare

-¡Oye no mames! Maldito Sebastián- Me grito Jorge desde el micrófono

-¿¡Oye culo y porque a mí!?- Exclamo Gustavo

-Por reírte cuando me exploto el idiota de Jorge- Dije antes de salir a buscar a mi amigo

* * *

Las calles estaban poco iluminadas y no había ninguna persona en la calle. No se me hizo extraño ya que a quien se le ocurriría caminar por una calle como estas y más si es de noche, a si a mi amigo

Empecé a caminar hacia la tienda en donde Luis y yo hace unas horas habíamos comprado la comida chatarra que estaba a unas cuatro cuadras de la casa.

Mientras caminaba estuve alerta de lo que estaba a mi alrededor, ya que no se extrañaba que por una de estas calles alguien te asaltara o algo mucho peor. Ahora que lo pienso fui un idiota en a ver dejado a mi amigo ir solo por estas calles y mas a estas horas de la noche

Observaba todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor intentando encontrar a mi amigo. Hasta que oí unas extrañas voces que provenían de un terreno abandonado

Se me hizo extraño ¿Quién puede estar ahí a esta hora? "Seguro son adolescentes" pensé

Volví a escuchar esas extrañas voces por segunda vez desde el extraño terreno, pero esta vez las oí bien esas voces no hablaban español si no una lengua que no pude identificar

Mi curiosidad me decía que fuera, pero luego recordé que a mi amigo que tal vez le pudo a ver pasado algo

-¿Y si el idiota de Luis me está gastando una broma?- Me pregunte a mi mismo

Mi curiosidad me gano e hizo que fuera al extraño terreno de donde provenían las extrañas voces

Me adentre al extraño terreno, las voces se hacían mas y mas fuertes cuando más me acercaba

Me escondí por unas grandes bolsas de basura que desprendía un olor muy desagradable haciendo que me tape la nariz de inmediato

Asome un poco la cabeza para observar. Lo primero que vi fue unas siluetas de cuatro patas equinas que luego identifique como unos caballos. Luego de observar bien a esos caballos me entere de que tenían cuernos y alas

-Dios ¿pero qué demonios son esas cosa?- Dije en vos baja

En total eran seis de esas creaturas negras, note que dos de esas creaturas tenían cargando algo en sus lomos que luego me di cuenta que era mi colega Luis inconsciente

-Mierda, Luis- Dije en voz baja mientras apretaba mis puños

Después algo muy extraño paso, uno de ellos hizo unos símbolos extraños en la tierra luego de que los seis se desplegaran dejando a mi colega en el suelo mientras. Después sus cuernos empezaron a iluminarse con un aura verde de donde después lanzaron un rayo al mismo tiempo que después hizo que se abriera una especie de portal

-"¿Minecraft?"- Pensé mientras veía esa extraña escena

Una de las creaturas que parecía el líder cruzo el portal mientras que los demás lo seguían mientras que los dos que iban cargando a mi amigo en sus lomos iban hasta el final

-Aaa no hijos de puta no se van a llevar a mi hermano- Dije mientras salía de mi escondite y corría a la dirección en donde estaban las creaturas

Con una gran velocidad le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a uno que estaba cargando a mi amigo haciendo que este se inclinara del dolor mientras soltaba a mi amigo y lo termine rematando con una patada giratoria

-En el puto hocico- Dije mientras veía a la creatura tirada

El otro que se dio cuenta que su amigo era atacado hizo brillar su cuerno sacando un rayo que iba dirigido a mí que yo solo simplemente me hice a un lado para que no me diera

Rápidamente fui corriendo hacia él mientras que la creatura me seguía lanzando rayos que fácilmente yo esquivaba

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le di un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que se tirara retorciéndose del dolor

Sentí un golpe en mi espalda antes de ser impactado contra la cerca del terreno haciendo que esta se rompa

-Aaaaauuuch- Dije levantándome de los escombros mientras me sobaba mi cabeza

Vi que una de esas creaturas tenía el cuerno brillando

Solo gruñí antes de empezar a caminar hacia a él. Apenas di el primer paso y recibí otro rayo verde que me dio directamente en el pecho haciendo que otra vez impactara contra la barda y me cayeran escombros

Salí lo más rápido que pude de los escombros viendo que esas creaturas estaban atravesando el portal con mi amigo inconsciente

-Mierda- Dije mientras me levantaba

Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin que me importara lo doloroso que se sentía mi cuerpo al recibir los impactos de los rayos

El portal se iba cerrando poco a poco sin pensarlo di un gran salto alcanzando a entrar a ese extraño portal

Lo último que vi fue un destello y unos cuantos arboles antes de quedar inconsciente

_¿Bueno que les pareció?. Si acabo de hacer un fic de "Humanos en equestria" pero no planeo hacerlo como otros fics si no quiero que este fic se diferente que los demás_

_¿Acaso serán de una profecía?_

_¿Un antiguo enemigo va emerger y va a querer destruir toda equestria?_

_La respuestas en un gran ¡NO!_

_Pero eso no significa que el fic no valla hacer entretenido e interesante._

_Sin más me despido amigos y que tengan una feliz navida._

_PD: Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía _


End file.
